


Love You With All My Boobs

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You With All My Boobs

‘I love you with all my boobs. I would say heart… but my boobs are bigger.’ 

John reads the note, then starts to laugh slightly. He hadn’t quite expected this when he saw a note on the kitchen table but it fits their sense of humour enough that he can’t help laughing a little. She has always surprised him, his wife, his loving, wonderful Katie. He is still laughing as he makes his way upstairs, still carrying the note. 

“You little minx…”

His voice is light even as he moves to kiss her softly, aware she is waiting for his reaction. 

“I love you.”


End file.
